Abrázame
by North of the North
Summary: Francia desafía a Canadá a un concurso que está seguro de que va a ganar, y no lo hace. Oh bueno, sin rencores, ¿verdad?


Spanish version of Hug Me

 **El español no es mi primer idioma, me acabo de enseñar a mí mismo en los últimos años cómo leerlo. Así que por favor dime si algo se ve mal.**

Francia-Francis Bonnefoy

Canadá-Mathew Williams

* * *

Comenzó con Francis susurrando a Mathew durante una reunión mundial, y Canadá tratando de ignorar su conversación. Sus palabras exactas eran, "Mathieu, ya no sabes cómo ser romántico. Papá ha decidido que se avergüenza de ti."

Canadá se había torcido en su asiento para enfrentar mejor a Francis que se sentó a su lado. "¿podemos hablar de esto más tarde, por favor?", preguntó silbando sus palabras para que no fueran atrapados sin prestar atención mientras la reunión estaba sucediendo. "me gustaría prestar atención a lo que está pasando, después de la última vez que tengo mucho que compensar a mi primer ministro y él espera que yo recuerde todo lo que se está diciendo aquí. Y... Soy lo suficientemente romántico. "Mathew murmuró cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a la actual oradora, Australia, otra vez.

"eres tan grosero. ¿no puedes ni un momento para hablar con tu papá? ¿Cómo he podido CRIARTE para que seas así?"

"usted recuerda que Inglaterra fue el que principalmente me crió, ¿verdad?"

"sí, sí, pero nos estamos saliendo del tema. ¿Cuánto romance has estado haciendo últimamente? "

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Canadá.

"usted sabe lo que quiero decir." Francia respondió.

"bueno... He estado ocupada últimamente, y no es como si siempre necesitaras tener una relación. "

"Vamos, Dame una cita, ¿Cuándo fue el última vez que saliste con alguien?"

"no sé, un tiempo atrás, supongo. "

"eso es terrible! Debemos arreglar esto de inmediato. "

"no! No quiero hacer nada con nadie todavía, estoy bien. "

"¿se callarán ustedes dos?", preguntó Inglaterra cuando se volvió hacia el resplandor de ellos desde el lado de Canadá. "su conversación es inútil. "

"sí, Inglaterra. " Canadá murmuró y Obedientemente volvió a escuchar a su hermanastro que todavía estaba hablando.

Fue sólo unos minutos antes de que Francia comenzó a empujarlo con su pluma, sin embargo.

"sí, Francia? "

"propongo que tenemos un concurso. "

"¿te sacará de mi espalda sobre esto? "

"... Sí. "

"entonces estoy de acuerdo. "

"¿ni siquiera quieres saber de qué se trata?", preguntó Francia.

"¿quiero saber de qué se trata? "

"por supuesto. ¿de qué otra forma ganarías? "

"muy bien, bien, doy. ¿de qué se trata, Francis? "

"vamos a tener un concurso de abrazos-"

"ya no me gusta. "

"Silencio y déjame terminar, así que para este concurso quien recibe más abrazos de las chicas completamente al azar... o los niños al final de la semana es el ganador, y el perdedor se pone a burlarse de lo poco romántico que son. "

"estás realmente seguro de que vas a ganar esto, ¿no? "

"pero por supuesto, yo soy la nación del amor. "

"¿y no consideras que hacer trampa? "

"yo no haría trampa contra usted. "

"estoy de acuerdo. "

Francia sonrió. "¿Estás seguro? "

Canadá sonrió de nuevo. "estoy seguro", dijo.

Puede haber tomado unas cuantas noches perdidas de sueño en las cuentas de ambas partes, y Canadá puede o no haber visitado Prusia en la barra para pedir su ayuda en conseguir que la gente incluso lo note, pero los resultados fueron mostrados al final de la semana , y era fácil saber quién era el vencedor.

"Mathieu? ¿Cómo? "

Canadá sonrió. "tengo el factor lindo. "

* * *

 **Milenka24:**

 **Hi! Thanks for reviewing! I took a look over it again and I think I caught the places where I put feminine articles in where it should have been masculine. Thanks again for helping me. I am still relying heavily on my dictionaries to help me translate each story and I never did understand what needs to be masculine and what should be feminine. I apologize again for any mistakes left. I have really just been trying to teach myself for fun over the past few years, whenever I have time, Spanish plus a few others and while I can understand maybe 2/3rds of what's being said when reading now, I am hoping to get better at writing it as time goes on.**

 **Cheers,**

 **North of the North**


End file.
